zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Santa]] vs. [[Tortus]] Two character who people confuse with Link. Holly confuses Link for Santa when he first comes down her chimney, and Anju's Grandmother calls Link Tortus (her son) several times throughout his adventure. Despite being named in-game, however, these two are never actually seen in-game. Also, the fact that next week is Christmas added to this suggestion. (And yes I realize that means there would be no images before you decide to point it out. I personally never saw that as a good reason to oppose a suggestion, but if you do, whatever). --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 23:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Ehhhh. I don't know what to think of this one. It's a clever suggestion, but I just don't know if it'll work out. Seeing as neither is seen at all, I think it would be hard for people to make up their minds on who to vote for since there's virtually nothing to base it on. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : Sound the death knell! --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 23:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : : I gotta have a Santa fight or I won't get Spirit Tracks. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Pretty clever. As for what Xykeb said, I suppose our votes would be based on our take on the scenes where Link is mistaken for these characters. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 02:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: : PK, how can you say such a thing?! [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 02:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Before I vote, what would we use for images?'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 02:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : Wouldn't be possible. Let's just use our imaginations. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 02:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why I like it but I do. And as for the image question, why don't we just use a generic Santa image and a picture of an actual tortoise?--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 02:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't understand why we need images to be honest. Its not like it will be like this every week. Or we could get big black Question Mark images to use any time there is a character that isn't seen in-game; i.e. these guys, Moe, etc. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 02:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't even know how to respond, other than saying no.--[[User:Redeadhunter|R]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|H]] 00:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) [[Hero's Shade]] vs. [[Swiftblade the First]] Friendly Ghosts that teach Link secret sword techniques. My last two suggestions were not exactly successful, but third time's the charm.--[[User:Redeadhunter|R]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|H]] 00:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't even know how to respond, other than saying no :) --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 00:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Not particularly interesting, and Hero's Shade is going to win by a landslide. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Haha, Joe, you crack me up pal. Seriously though, turns out third time ain't the charm either. It's just too random and I don't like it too much. Back to the drawing board. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 00:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : A bit random.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Doesn't seem that random to me. At least not as random as an unseen character vs. a character that might not even exist in the Zelda universe. I imply nothing.--[[User:Redeadhunter|R]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|H]] 00:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Sure you do.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 01:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : This suggestion is terrible. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 01:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : When we say "random", we mean the connections are so loose that we cannot figure out how you came up with it. The suggestion that you are referring to (yes, we know that you are in fact implying that one) is not random because we can see the thought behind it. Also, arguing that your suggestion is better than people think it is is likely to make them less likely to support it. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 01:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Evidently, I'm the only one who thinks this fight isn't random. It sure makes sense to me. Still, it's pretty much a sure thing Hero's Shade would win in a landslide, which is really the only reason I don't want to support this. [[User:Jedimasterlink|Jedimasterlink]] ([[User talk:Jedimasterlink|talk]]) 03:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Comments